A Line In The Sand
by LucasDials
Summary: [UPDATED INFO] Sometimes...stories don't always have fairy tale endings. Things happen, for the better and for the worse. Best summary I can write w/o giving too much away. LightningxSally Rating: T- some language, character death Has no connection to my other story whatsoever. Set After cars 1, but before cars 2.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, so this is a romance/drama Salqueen story I've been wanting to write for a while. It has no connection to my other story, as it is a separate story centered around lightning and Sally. Humanized also. Fair warning: This will be a kindly sad fanfic in which a character will die. I will not say which character, but a character from the original Cars film. So no Cars 2 characters, as this takes place before cars 2 but after cars 1. Rated T for, as I said, character death, some language. Enjoy. Reviews would be appreciated._

Lightning and Sally had been together for almost three years. Their love was at its strongest point, and they both new it.

Lightning (or "Stickers" as Sally calls him) especially new it.

He'd known it for over two and a half years.

He knew he was finally ready.

_Ready to do it._

_Ready to propose._

Sally had been dreaming of this day ever since they almost kissed at the Wheel Well Motel after the tiebreaker Piston Cup Race back in 2006, when she just knew the both of them were meant to be.

It seemed as if the both of them knew exactly what each of them was thinking.

With Lightning being as ready as ever to propose to Sally, the previous week he had went out to purchase the most beautiful ring he could afford for Sally. He just knew this would all play out perfectly..._Or did he?_

_Sorry it's so short, but it's only the first chapter, the next will be quite longer. Anyway, let me know what you think. I'll continue the story if I get some decent reviews, and even if not I'll still continue it. :)_

Take Care

\- Lucas


	2. Chapter 2

_I didn't really get reviews, but Idc :). Here's chapter 2, which is much longer. Reviews would be highly appreciated. And if I didn't mention it before, this is humanized._

Lightning and Sally are both sitting next to each other on the edge of the cliff next to the Wheel Well, overlooking Ornament Valley. Lightning breaks a long moment of silence and turns to ask Sally something.

"Uh..hey, Sal.." Lightning says calmly.

Sally looks up at Lightning. "Yeah Stickers? What is it?"

"Well, it's..just that I was thinking...I mean, we've been together for over three years now..and we, haven't really..."done" anything yet." Lightning replied.

"Well..what do you mean by done?" Sally then said.

"I mean..like, relationship stuff." Lighting slowly says.

Sally is silent for a moment before she speaks.

"...Relationship stuff?...you mean like this!"

Sally then reaches in towards Lightning and gives him a big, long kiss on the lips.

They kiss for a solid 10 seconds before Sally lets go.

Lightning then replies, "Yeah. Yeah...like that!"

He continues. "And also, Sally..there's something I've been wanting to ask you...it's...really impo-"

Lightning is cut off by the text tone of Sally's cell phone.

"Oh, hold on..someone texted me."

Sally looks at her text, then takes a moment to reply and puts her phone away.

Sally then looks off into the distance and notices the sun has set.

"We'll, it's getting kind of late...we better be getting back to town. I've gotta finish some paperwork by tomorrow morning." She told Lightning.

He then said, "Yeah, it does look like its getting late. And I gotta go practice racing in the morning. I guess we should get going."

"Yeah..." Sally simply said, looking at Lightning with her trademark smile. Her and Lightning then stood up and walked over to Lightning's Corvette, got in and drove slowly back to town.

On the way back, Lightning thought to himself, _Dammit! Stupid text message! I was just about to pop the question, but that stupid phone ruined it! Who could have possibly been texting her this late? Ok, ok. Keep it together Lightning. Just stay calm. You've got plenty of time to propose as long as you're doing anything important. It'll be fine._

Sally was also thinking to herself. She was remembering the text message she had received just moments ago. _She could not believe what she had read, but she tried to keep a calm face so Lightning wouldn't worry. She just had to find an appropriate time to tell him. She knew he would be stunned, but it is for the better. It would hurt more if she told him later._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's part 3, some tension builds here. Enjoy._

The following afternoon, Lightning, Sally and the rest of the Radiator Springs gang were gathered at Flo's. Lightning and Sally were sitting next to each other as always, which each of them with a message in their heads they just had to get out to one another.

"Hey, Stickers...if you don't mind, there's something really important I need to tell you, right now. It's urgent."

Sally told Lightning in a serious manner.

"Yeah Sal, what is it?" Lightning replied.

"Well...it's kind of hard for me to say, but-"

Lightning cuts Sally off to tell her something.

"Oh wait! I almost forgot, I had something I wanted to tell you too! And I really need to tell you now."

Sally was a little put off, but she let Lighting speak first.

"Sally, we've been together for over 3 years now. I feel like nobody can make me happier than you. You're the only woman I'll ever love, and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. So, that's why I'm asking..."

_Lightning then pulls out a small case and opens it to reveal a large ring._

_He then proceeds to say,_

"Sally Carrera...

_Will you marry me?_"

_Sally sits still for a moment._

"Oh Lightning! I can't...I...I..." Sally stops speaking and her face falls flat on the table.

"Sally?" Lightning says extremely worried.

_He tries to shake her, but it doesn't work._

_He yells at her, but she wont respond._

_He then finally calls out for help._

"Oh..my god, Sally! Sally! Somebody, please..help! Help! Call an ambulance! Somebody, please do something!"

Four hours later, Lightning and the rest of the RS gang are gathered at the hospital waiting to find out what will happen to Sally. Everyone was worried, especially Lightning, who was biting his fingernails.

Sally was in the ER and had fallen into a coma. The doctors are trying to find out what cause this.

About two hours later...after much waiting, a doctor then steps out of the ER room and stands present in front of the Radiator Springs residents.

Lightning steps up to the doctor and nervously asks,

"So..give to me straight doctor...what's wrong with Sally, and is she gonna be okay?"

The doctor looked at Lightning and responded truthfully.

"Mr. McQueen, Sally has been diagnosed with a rare, unnamed disease that was most likely the cause of her coma. Her heart rate isn't very steady...we're not sure if she's going to make it or not..."

_Oh no, what will Happen to Sally? Read the next chapter and find out!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4, man, I need to go to sleep. Enjoy, I guess :)_

Lightning stood in shock at what the doctor had just said to him...he had just proposed...and now they might never get married.

"Well...can I see her?" Lightning held back tears.

"Of course." the doctor replied.

_Lightning slowly walked into the ER room, nervous to see his girlfriend in such a terrible-sounding condition._

_As he approached the bed in which Sally lay, he saw her hooked to tons of wires that were hooked up to a monitor which showed her heart rate._

_Lightning got down on his knees and looked into Sally's eyes, which were shut. As he looked up at her, he lifted his right hand and placed it onto hers._

Right there, right then, Sally's eyes began to open.

Then, very calmly and quietly, she spoke.

"...Stickers?" She said.

Lightning replied surprised. "Sally! Thank god, I thought I lost you. But...the doctors said they don't know if you'll make it or not...you have a rare disease..."

Sally chimed in quietly.

"I need...to tell you something. That text I got last night...was from my doctor. He told me to come in for a check up today. He told me it was life threatening. I didn't...tell you...be...because I thought you'd worry too much."

Lightning replied softly.

"Sally...I love you. You can tell me anything and everything." Lightning responded, holding back tears.

_Lightning glances up at the heart monitor. Sally's heart is starting to beat slower and slower. It's down to 26 beats per second._

_Sally's eyes slowly begin to close._

"Sally...Sally! No...no no! You can't die! You can't! We were gonna...get married..have children..and...and grow old together...This can't be happening!"

_Sally's heart rate is now 18 bps._

_She then very quietly says to "Stickers",_

"It's ok Stickers. I'll still be here. I'll never leave your memories. You'll never leave mine.

_I love you Stickers."_

_Lightning began to cry. She was now at 5 bps._

_"I love you too Sally."_

She then uttered her final words...

_"...goodbye Stickers."_

The heart monitor then sounded a loud, long beeping noise. Lightning knew what that ment.

_She was gone._

_Gone forever._

"_Why god, why?"_ Lightning said to himself. "_Why are you doing this to me? Why did you have to take her? What did I do wrong?"_

Lightning then planted his face on Sally's cold leg and began sobbing.

The doctor, who had quietly been in the room, excused himself politely.

_Next chapter Coming soon. Thnx for reading._

_-Lucas _


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the long wait, but here's chapter 5. Not much to say really, so, enjoy. :)_

It was almost noon on Sunday in Radiator Springs, and it had been nearly a week since Sally's passing. Lightning was still shattered. _To lose his one true love so quickly...and right after he had proposed._

Lightning began preparing for the funeral just 1 hour earlier. He had just headed out the door of his home and gotten into his red Corvette, and as he drove down the winding desert road he couldn't even imagine how he would plan to stay strong throughout the reception. But it is a funeral, so it would be ok to cry, but he didn't want to make a scene.

_Sally would want him to keep his cool._

Lightning pulled his car into the parking lot of the funeral home, which was fairly new, as it had just been built 4 weeks earlier. All the towns citizens were there, but none of them were taking it too hard. A few were crying, especially Red, who was clearly trying his best not to make a scene also. He slowly walked in and sat down in the front row between Doc and Mater. The reception then began.

"Ladies, gentleman...friends, family...we are gathered here today to remember the life, and untimely death, of Sally Carrera. Sally was a great friend to the residents of Radiator Springs and a great friend." He continued.

As the ceremony went on, Lightning began to slowly sob more and more as much as he tried to hold it back. But it is a funeral... He thought, and nobody would judge him for crying. He knew his friends and close family members would be there to support him every step of the way.

At about 8:00pm, the funeral service had ended and Sally had just been buried. Lightning left before it. He couldn't have stood to see his sweetheart be put into the ground...never to see her again. As he drove home, he continued crying, but lightly. He'd then approached his home and went inside.

Instead of running up to his bedroom and sobbing into his pillow, he sat down on the couch in his living room and grabbed a picture of Sally he kept on the coffee table and stared at it. Tears continued to drop from his eyes. It was Friday, and Lightning had no racing plans on weekends, so he did not leave his house for 2 straight days.

After two days passed, Doc began to worry about Lightning since he hadn't left his home the whole weekend. He knew that he was going through tough times, but it wasn't normal for him to stay alone so long. Doc decided to go to his house.

He approached Lightning's door and knocked, and after about 10 seconds he answered. Lightning slowly opened the door and revealed himself.

"Hey, kid. It's me." Doc said.

Lightning wasn't in the mood for company, but he let the old timer in.

"What is it, Doc?" Lightning asked, tired sounding.

"Well, Lightning, it's just that you haven't really been out of your house since Friday and...well...the whole towns worried about you."

Lightning calmly responded.

"Thanks for letting me know, Doc. I just needed some time for myself since, well...you know. It hasn't really been easy on me. How could something like this happen? First mom, then Sally...who's next? Me? I just don't get it...I miss her so much."

Doc waited a few seconds, then replied.

"Well, Lightning...it's never easy when loved ones and people close to you are taken from you. Especially so quickly, and at such a young age. But the ones close to you that you still have, they love and respect you just as much as Sally did. They'll help you though this, these are some good folk around here. Just remember, with every cloud, there's a silver lining. Trust me, kid. No matter how bad things may seem, it'll always get better, one way or another. You still got a lot of life life left in you. Don't let it slip by to quickly."

_Lightning sat in amazement for a few seconds at the older mans wise words. He still missed Sally, and still needed to mourn, but Doc really spoke to him._

"Wow...thanks Doc. That..that really means a lot. I guess I'll come into town tomorrow. Thanks for coming to see me." Lightning replied.

"No problem kid, anytime." Doc said as he walked out the door.

_Thnx for reading. Ch. 6 coming soon._

-Lucas


	6. Quick Update regarding this story

This is just an update to anyone following this story, just letting you know, I'm not dead, and neither is this story. I have a new chapter already nearly finished, it's a short one, but it's something. So if you are still following this story or still care about it, thank you for your patience.

-LD


End file.
